


Not Alone

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [74]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: There are some things she just likes to hear him say.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/3/20 prompt: This is not yours to fix alone. You act like you’re all alone out there in the world, but you’re not. You’re not alone.

“Ready for our mission? I’m even in the co-pilot’s seat already,” Poe says, smirking at her as she enters the cockpit.

She settles into the pilot’s seat, even as she resists the upward tilt of her lips as they engage in their now familiar banter. “Don’t you mean I have a mission?”

Poe grins. “And how many times do I have to tell you you’re not in this alone, sunshine?”

She knows they’re all there for her. Finn, Rose, even the droids.

And Poe. Especially Poe.

But still, she likes to hear him say it. “Maybe just one more time.”


End file.
